The Legend Of Naruto
by Aerisuke
Summary: One day while on a mission to kill Orochimaru, Orochimaru kills Link by giving him the Curse Mark. Now it's up to Naruto and Tetra to kill Orochimaru. Naruto and Tetra fall in love during the journey. It's time for Tetra to get her revenge. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend Of Naruto Chapter 1 Link's Death

(NOTE: HEY GUYS, IT's AERISUKE HERE I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I WILL BE TAKING A SHORT BREAK FROM SASUKE X RIKKU. NO I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THE STORY. IT'S JUST THAT I WANT TO FOCUS ON SOMETHING ELSE.)

My name is Tetra Hyrule better known to you as Princess Zelda. My life after Ganondorf's Death was perfect. You could say that before Ganondorf died, it all started with him... Link... the Hero Of Winds. Until one day, I was on my pirate ship one day and heard that Link had died from a Curse Mark by a man named Orochimaru. My name is Tetra Hyrule better known to you as Princess Zelda... and this is my story. My story... with Link.

It all started one day when Tetra was assigned on a mission with Link to go and kill a man named Orochimaru. While Link was fighting Orochimaru, he put Tetra in a safe place inside a trunk of a tree. Tetra was frightened as Link and Orochimaru fought. She knew that she had to do something... but what Meanwhile, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were sent on a mission to go and rescue Princess Zelda and Link from Orochimaru. But unfortunately, they only found Tetra and ended up taking her under their wing. Meanwhile, Link had just finished his fight with Orochimaru. After that, Orochimaru then gave Link the Curse Mark.  
Orochimaru's last words to Link were: "Now. I'm going for the girl. Try to save her... if you can... Link! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Orochimaru then dissappeared.  
Sadly, Link had died alone. While Orochimaru fought Link, Kakashi ended up covering his mouth behind Tetra making her fall unconscious. Saukra and Sasuke then went back to The Forest Of Death only to find Link... dead. Sakura and Sasuke then disappeared and took Link. Meanwhile, Tetra had woken up in her pirate ship with Kakashi and Naruto in her cabin by her bedside. "W-Wha-Where am I" Tetra asked. "You're on your pirate ship... Zelda." Kakashi said. Tetar then got startled.  
"Ah! Who-who are you guys and how do you know my name" Tetra asked frightened. "Our Hokage or leader of our village told us to rescue you from a man named Orochimaru." Naruto said. "Zelda's my alter ego but my real name is Tetra." Tetra said smiling. She then remembered Link. "Wait! Where's Link" Tetra asked.  
"Oh him he's with my friends Sakura and Sasuke." Naruto said smiling. "Oh." Tetra said sadly. "But... according to our calculations... your friend Link... is dead." Kakashi said putting his head down sadly. "What No! That can't be." Tetra said frightened. Sakura and Sasuke then entered the room with a dead Link.  
Sakura and Sasuke then put Link on Tetra's couch. "Link! Link! Link. Hey are you okay Link! It can't be. No please. You can't. Link!" Tetra said as she cried on Link.

The next day in Animeville, everyone was there at Link's funeral including his grandmother and younger sister Aryll crying. Afterward, Naruto and Tetra were the only ones standing in Link's grave with Tetra still crying.

Later that night, I couldn't sleep. All my dreams were filled with so many memories of Link. And then... Orochimaru was in my dreams. Every night I dreamt that I would one day kill Orochimaru... and I would. Oh... I would. But every time that Naruto gave me his goofy grin, he reminded me so much of Link. Oh God I miss him. I miss Link Dammit! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend Of Naruto Chapter 2 The Journey Begins

Naruto and I were standing in Link's grave the next day after his funeral. I was still crying dammit. I then blamed myself for always bossing Link all the time. I wish I could've told Link that I loved him before he died. But... if I fall in love with Naruto, Link is gonna kill me. Oh wait. He's dead. But I'm sure that if Link was alive right now, he would want me to move on with my life and live on forever. I vowed myself that I would stay alive until I killed Orochimaru.

The next morning, Tetra was sleeping until Naruto woke up and smiled at her. "Damn. She's so cute when she's sleeping like that." Naruto said to himself smiling at her. Tetra then woke up and noticed Naruto on her cabin bed. "Ah! Naruto! What are you doing here" Tetra asked startled. "Good morning sunshine!"  
Naruto said as he started giggling. Sakura then ran in the room and punched him "Naruto! Did you just do what I think you just did" "Ah! Sakura. I was just sleeping here. This is my new room because Tetra let me sleep in here with her last night." Naruto said. Tetra then laughed. "What's so funny" Naruto asked.  
"Your girlfriend is funny." Tetra said. "Excuse me Tetra but I am not his girlfriend. My real boyfriend is Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said smiling and giggling.  
"Oh. All you care about is Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke and never Naruto Naruto Naruto." Naruto said rolling his eyes. "What was that you said Naruto" Sakura asked giving Naruto a cold glare. "I'm sorry. What was the question" Naruto asked. "That's better." Naruto then whispered to Tetra as Sakura walked up on deck to join Sasuke. "She may be a real pain in the ass but she's really sweet and has a heart of gold." "Like me." Tetra muttered. "Excuse me" Naruto asked. "Think about it Naruto. I'm kind of like her except I'm bossy but although I may be bossy, I'm really sweet and kind." Tetra said smiling. "Anyway, we're leaving Animeville today so you better bring some of your belongings with you. That includes your friends and sensei." Tetra said. "Aye-aye Captain!" Naruto said saluting Tetra.

Later that day, everyone on the Pirate ship was saying their goodbyes to the people of Animeville. Senza then hit the gong. The ship then departed Animeville.  
Tetra then grew sad as she thought of Link and started to cry. "Link." Tetra said as she thought to herself. She then ran crying in her cabin and shut the door behind her.

Later that night, Tetra was outside on the deck. Naruto then appeared. "What are you doing" Naruto asked. "I was just thinking of Link. Sigh." Tetra said sighing. Naruto then turned around and moved Tetra towards him which made her turn around to face him. He then put his right hand on her left cheek, right hand on her right shoulder and... kissed her. Tetra then stopped him. "Naruto. What are you doing" Tetra asked. "What does it look like I'm doing I'm kissing you of course Tetra. "Naruto. I don't know if we should do this." Tetra said nervously. "Oh come on. Please" Naruto asked Tetra giving her the puppy eyes. "Well alright." Tetra said. Naruto and Tetra then headed to her cabin and made love that night while the others were asleep and the ship was in auto.

I couldn't believe it. I made love to a ninja boy like Naruto Uzumaki. Damn! I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Aw. What the hell I did need comfort tonight anyway. But still, I love seeing him smile like that. That's what I love about Naruto. He's smart, funny, and cute too. But, after we defeat Orochimaru, we won't be able to see each other again, will we 


End file.
